Payback
by morphine121
Summary: Yuno saved Asta from falling and it means for Asta that he need to pay him back. From Black Clover episode 53. BL YunoAsu. Yaoi smut.


PAYBACK

Summary : Yuno saved Asta from falling and it means for Asta that he need to pay him back. From Black Clover episode 53. BL YunoAsu. Yaoi smut.

...

Asta took down one of the Diamond Kingdom's strongest general to save the citizens who trapped inside his magic. He used his mouth to hold his demon dweller sword. Surely his teeth was quiet strong. And when the magic broke, he fell from high. Thank goodness, Yuno who have been there watching, used his wind magic to prevent Asta from damage caused of falling. Asta landed nicely and he faced Yuno.

"Looks like I owe you one, Yuno."

"You can just pay me back tonight, Asta."

"Tonight? What do you mean?" "

Just come to see me, okay?"

"Well, I don't mind. Later, Yuno!" Asta and Yuno both left each other, going back to their base.

"Yuno! What do you planned?!" whined Bell, the Sylph Yuno had.

"It's none of your business."

...

"Sorry I only can take you here. You can just walk in to the Golden Dawn base and ask for Yuno's room."

"It's okay. Thank you, Finral-senpai."

"But I still worry about you, Asta. I smell something fishy. About that handsome childhood friend of yours."

"What are you worrying about? It will be all right. Yuno is not a bad guy."

"But still-"

"Finral-senpai..."

"Ok, take care."

Asta walked alone to the Golden Dawn base with both of his still injured arms. He came in and asked for the way to Yuno's room. He was being looked down and mocked but he didn't care. He had used to it.

"Yunoooo, it's me," yelled Asta while knocking on the door. Slowly the door opened from inside.

"You really come."

"Of course!"

"Come in."

Asta entered Yuno's room. It was really big. A lot bigger and nicer than his own room in Black Bull base. Well, this squad is noble squad after all. No wonder it was kinda luxury.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAA WHAT A GREAT ROOM YOU HAVE, BASTARD YUNO!"

"You can enjoy looking around while I make you drink. Don't you mind?"

"Oh, thanks a lot!"

Yuno left Asta in awe while making him a glass of drink. He secretly put something on Asta's glass.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. But where's the sylph?"

"Oh. She's outside. No worry, she will come back later."

Asta emptied his glass in no time. Yuno was really surprised and glad that it went just as he planned.

"You must be so thirsty, eh, Asta."

"Yeah, I walked here and it got my lung dry. Anyway, what do you want me to do for a payback? Do you want me to work on something for you?"

Yuno pushed Asta on his bed, pinned him down. Asta's face changed to shock when Yuno's face got closer to him. He could feel his breath on his face.

"Pay me back with your body tonight, Asta."

Yuno got Asta's belt and grimoire off from him. Asta was so panicked but he only felt his strange desire growing inside. Yuno pulled Asta's headband down to cover his eyes and slipped his hand inside Asta's shirt to caress his body beneath.

"WHAT THE-? YUNO, WHAT ARE YOU DO-MMMMHHHHHH"

Yuno's mouth catch Asta's hungrily. His tounge entered to play with Asta's. Asta who never felt this hot just let him dominated by Yuno. He just confused and didn't understand what happen.

"I want you, Asta. Your body, your heart, your soul, your everything."

Asta who laid helpless feeling his hips were opened wide. His manhood started to erect, but Yuno pulled it out from his pants. Once it free, Yuno sucked it in his mouth. Asta moaned uncontrollably. He was so embarrassed that his member exposed to Yuno, but he didn't mind about it. It was only Yuno, after all. The same Yuno he knew since he was born. Yuno smirked when he noticed Asta's moan becoming intense. When he was close, he pulled back. Asta felt instantly empty like something had missing.

"Yuno, enter me,"

"No. Too early."

"Please put it in already,"

Yuno coated his fingers with his own precum and pulled them in Asta's mouth to let Asta sucking it off. Watching Asta licked slurping his fingers already make Yuno's precum flowed again. Then he entered Asta's butt with his fingers, pumping them in.

"Ahh! Yuuunoooooo! So rough. But I prefer your cock than your fingerssss hhhhh,"

"Be patient, it's not the time yet,"

Yuno actually surprised that Asta could be this kinky on the bed. So submissive. He loved how his plan went this smooth. He always loved Asta and wanted to fuck him since he was around 12. But he knew it would be trouble waiting for both of them if they did it in their orphanage church.

"Yuno! Please! Put your cock in instead of these fingers!"

"I can't believe you said that. Are you sure, Asta?"

"I am. I feel so hot. I want to you to fuck me now."

Yuno can't resist that one. He impatiently plunged his full erected member inside Asta, making him scream his name.

"NHAAAAAAA! YUNOOOOO!"

"Are you satisfied? I'm fucking you, Asta. I'm fucking you, right now. You can feel your ass invaded by my cock you always wanted."

Asta curved his back while groaning loudly. He was no longer Asta that Yuno knew. After he drank what Yuno made, he became a monster who was hungry for sex. His mind went blank. He moved his legs up to entwine around Yuno's hips, making Yuno's cock went deeper as he wanted.

"Yuno! Go faster! Harder!"

"As you wish."

Yuno grope Asta's cheek ass while kissing and biting Asta's upper body. His neck, collarbone and shoulder had been marking by him. He whispered into Asta's ear with his hot low voice.

"Asta, you're mine. I always love you these years. Now you finally become one with me. Look at your under, you can see my cock goes in and out from your hole. I love you, Asta. Keep screaming only for me on my bed."

Asta thrown his head. His breath became harder. His face was burning of the sounds and sensation of their love making. Yuno's size fitted his hole perfectly.

"Yuno, I'm coming. I'm coming. YUNO, I- CO- UWAAAAAHHH!"

Asta spurted his thick cum while Yuno still kept going fast, rammed in Asta.

"Asta. Your inside feels so good. Crazily too good. I'm going to empty my all inside."

Asta who lost his breathe opening his mouth to be kissed by Yuno. And at the last thrust, Yuno yelled in pleasure. His semen shot inside Asta, making it filled with warmth. Asta bucked his hips to catch the last shot of Yuno's liquid. They both panted together. Yuno kissed Asta's lips slowly and lovingly. He was really satisfied about how the drink worked and got Asta paid him back with this. Asta closed his eyes off to his slumber.

"I've been searching for my brat. He didn't get permission from me to leave, yet. And this is what I've got?"

"WHAT? UGH!"

Yuno was shocked looking at Captain Yami who just entered his room without being noticed. He got thrusted by his dark katana around his left shoulder.

"You, Mr. Handsome, how dare you tainted my brat with aphrodisiac to rape him?"

"A-Apologize, Sir. I don't mean to ruin his innocence. I just h-hopelessly fell in love with him for years. I've been waiting for this- ARGH!"

Another thrust went through Yuno's right shoulder. His mouth coughed out blood and he fainted.

"Finral! Get the Vermillion girl to cure this handsome bastard!"

"Why me?!"

"Just do it already, idiot! I'll kill you."

...


End file.
